code lyoko - work on holiday part 1
by mordiolie
Summary: sepertinya para lyoko warrior sedang dalam masalah deh, apa yahh masalahnya ?


code lyoko - work on holiday part 1

in kantin

"aelita, dalam liburan kali ini ?" tanya jeremy  
"aku tidak tau. mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah yumi" kata aelita  
"hmm... bagaimana klu kamu pergi bersama aku dirumahku? bisa jadi kn yumi pergi berlibur bersama keluargana ?" kata jeremy  
"ide yg bagus" kata aelita

lalu odd, ulrich, dan yumipun datang

"hai einstein kau akan berlibur kemana" tanya odd  
"aku akan berlibur di rumah bersama aelita" kata jeremy  
"bagaimana jika XANA menyerang ?" tanya yumi  
"opss aku tdk memikirkan sampai kesitu. baiklah aku akan tinggal" kata jeremy  
"aku juga" kata aelita  
"klu kau yumi ?" tanya ulrich  
"aku juga akan tinggal" kata yumi  
"ok kita akan tinggal" kata jeremy

skip time in pabrik

"hmm... kau sedang apa jeremy ?" kata odd  
"aku sedang membuat program baru. program ini bisa membuat tiruan tubuh seseorang" kata jeremy  
"wow itu keren" kata odd  
"jadi apa fungsi program ini jeremy ?" kata aelita  
"untuk tdk melewatkan sesuatu yg penting" kata jeremy  
"ok masuklah ke scanner aku akan membuat tiruan dari tubuh kalian" lanj

ut jeremy  
"ok" kata aelita dan odd

lalu aelita dan odd pergi ke ruang scanner

"ok bersiaplah untuk melakukan program" kata jeremy"

scanner odd  
scanner aelita

"ok baiklah kalian bisa keluar sekarang" kata jeremy  
"bagaimana jeremy ?" kata aelita  
"aku sudah mendapatkan data" dari kalian dan sekarang tinggal memdevirtualisasi tiruan tubuh kalian" kata jeremy  
"ok memulai program" lanjut jeremy

lalu aelita dan odd menunggu di scanner dan  
"ini tidak mungkin" kata aelita  
"tdk bisa dipercaya" kata odd

lalu tiruan mereka pun mulai termatealisasi

skip time

"ok apakah yg kau rasakan tiruanku ?" kata aelita asli  
"aku baik" saja" kata aelita tiruan  
"ok kita sudah mematealisasikan tiruan ini apa yg selanjutana kita lakukan ?" kata odd yg asli  
"kau hanya memerintahkan dia saja" kata jeremy

"biar aku coba" kata aelita asli  
"tiruanku, pergilah ke scanner" lanjutna  
"baiklah" kata aelita tiruan

lalu aelita tiruan itupun pergi ke scanner

"wow sungguh hebat" kata aelita  
"baiklah suruh dia pergi kekadic agar jim tidak mencurigai kita" kata jeremy  
"tiruan, kembalilah ke asrama" kata aelita dan odd

lalu tiruan itupun pergi

skip time to morning

"tut tut tut tut" bunyi dari supercomputer  
"ohh tdk XANA menyerang" kata jeremy

ternyata XANA merasuki tiruan aelita dan odd

"sebentar aku akan mencari tau" kata jeremy

beberapa menit kemudian

"ohh tdk XANA merasuki tiruan kalian " kata jeremy

"biar aku pergi" kata aelita  
"aku akan tinggal disni" kata odd

lalu

transfer aelita  
scanner aelita  
virtualization

in sector ice

"ok jeremy aku sudah ada di lyoko" kata aelita  
"baiklah aku kitim over board" kata jeremy  
lalu over boardpun muncul  
"baiklah, menara yg aktif tdk jauh dari situ, ada di arah jam 12" kata jeremy  
"ok jeremy" kata aelita

sementara itu tiruan merekapun sudah ada di depan pabrik

"bagaimana ini jika aelita terdevirtualisasi maka dia akan terformat" kata odd  
"baiklah aku akan menelpon yumi dan ulrich" kata jeremy

lalu

"halo jeremy" kata ulrich  
"S.O.S XANA datanglah ke pabrik secepatna" kata jeremy  
"baiklah" kata ulrich

lalu  
"hi jeremy" kata yumi di telpon  
"SOS XANA cepat ke pabrik" kata jeremy  
"rojer" kata yumi

lalu jeremy melihat keadaan luar melalui CCTV

"ya ampun, mereka sudah sampai di depan lift." kata jeremy

lalu jeremy meluncurkan suatu program untuk menghentikan lift untuk sementara

in lyoko

"ohh tdk di dpan menara ada 3 monster tarantula" kata aelita  
"aku tau itu" kata jeremy  
"odd pergilah ke atas untuk menghentikan para tiruan itu lewat koridor" kata jeremy  
"baiklah" kata odd

lalu oddpun pergi melewati koridor. sementara itu yumi dan ulrich sudah berada di jembatan dan merea melihat tiruan tersebut

"itu dsna ada aelita dan odd" kata ulrich  
"itu bukan odd dan aelita yg asli, itu tiruan. odd yg asli ada dsni" kata odd yg asli sambil berteriak

lalu dengan reflek yumi dan ulrich melawan tiruan tersebut

"yumi, pergilah. aku akan melawanna. pergilah" ata ulrich  
"tapi ..." kata yumi  
"cepat pergi" ata ulrich

lalu yumi pergi

"lewatilah koridor. jeremy sudah menghentikan lift itu" kata odd  
"ok odd" kata yumi

in lyoko  
"energy field" kata aelita

lalu energy field tersebut mengenai 1 tarantula

"aelita bagaimana perkembanganna? " tanya jeremy  
"sangat buruk, aku sudah membunuh 1 tarantula dan sisana sedang menyerangku" kata aelita  
"baiklah" kata jeremy

lalu tarantula menembak ke arah aelita dan tembakan tersebut terkena aelita

"auu..." kata aelita  
"aelita point nyawamu berkurang 20" kata jeremy

di depan

"aku punya ide" kata aelita  
"jangan bilang klu idemu itu sangat berbahaya" kata jeremy  
"tenang saja" kata aelita

lalu yumipun datang  
"jeremy bagaimana perkembanganna" kata yumi  
"cukup membaik tetapi mungkin akan memburuk, pergilah ke scanner aku akan mengirimmu" kata jeremy  
"baiklah" kata yumi

lalu yumi pergi ke ruang scanner dan pergi ke scanner

"ok, aku mulai prosesna" kata jeremy

transfer yumi  
scanner yumi  
virtualisasi

lalu yumipun muncul di lyoko

"yumi" kata aelita  
"iya ?" kata yumi  
"ada 2 tarantula yg menghalangi menara, tetapi aku memiliki ide" kata aelita  
"apa idemu" kata yumi  
"sni aku bisiki" kata aelita

in depan

"auu..." kata ulrich  
"kau tdk apa" ulrich ?" kata odd yg asli  
"aku tdk apa apa" kata ulrich  
"baiklah aku tdk tau harus berbuat apa" ata odd

lalu tiruan odd menyerang ulrich dan akhirna ulrich pingsan


End file.
